


TALE OF HALLOWEEN (ENGLISH)

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: APEX HALLOWEEN 2019 [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Are you ready to meet some of the beasts from Halloween ? Here 2 oneshot for you !





	1. Mirage (Werewolf) x Octane : Marked By The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhMyViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/gifts).
  * A translation of [TALE OF HALLOWEEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253256) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 

> The first chapter is translated ! I hope you will enjoy despite the poor english i have ... Frankly, i would have loved a Werewolfirage for the Shadowfall Event buuut ... well ... This cowboy is sexy as hell too !

Usually, Octane would never have fled a fight, even disarmed. But that night in the arena, something unforeseen happened. One thing to which no legends had been prepared for.

___

The junkie's heart was drumming in his chest at a hellish pace. It was impossible, no way ! What was that ?!

"A-Amigo ... It's ... It's me! H-Hey!"

Trembling voice, fear in his stomach, Octane had landed in the mud on his buttocks, his hand forward so as to make a barrier between him and the beast that stood in front of him. The beast was staring at him with his golden eyes, a scarlet river dripping down his chin, following down even on his neck until it ended lost on his clothes.

The horror vision that was petrifying Octane did not stop there. In front of his eyes, the beast hidden by the penumbra was carrying between his jaws the body of a human, or more precisely, held it up by the throat.

"O-We are in the same team, do you remember, E-Ell?"

But the other was deaf at his words and with a snap of his jaw, released the body which he held between his fangs and began to advance towards Octane who instinctively began to retreat, crawling back.

But Octane was keen and attentive, so when he saw even the shadow of the other's muscular movement that was about to rush upon him, his body jabbed abruptly and the latter began to run as if the devil was on his heels, and yes.

The devil **was** on his heels.

"Elliot, it's me, Mierda, what's wrong with you? First you kill our teammate, now you want to kill me too ?! "

Octane had never been so frightened in his life and did not even need stimulante to push his body at an Olympian pace. He could hear distinctly behind him the sound of his heavy footsteps above his own who was coming dangerously close. He almost felt the hot breath of the beast on his neck, bristling his hair.

Why run when in normal times he would have fought with even his fists until death followed? He had no idea because his instinct was screaming at him simply to run and not stop, he was even ready to throw himself right on a team that might help him, although this was very impossible to imagine because in arena, it was fight or die, no mercy.

But fate did not seem to want him to get away with it, no. Upon entering the swamp area, Octane chose to take a step ahead by swinging a jumpad on the ground and using it as a springboard but the beast grabbed him in full flight at his ankle before throwing him violently into the water mid-deep swamp. Stunned and covered with seaweed, Octane tried to take advantage of this little moment of hesitation from the predator to get up and run away with a stim but ... His left leg was immobilized. Putting his hand into the water, Octane realized with horror that what was holding him was seaweed that had got tangled around his prosthesis. Spitting an oath, Octane saw only too late that Mirage was already on him, his hand on his throat before he pushed him back and holds him under the water.

Octavio began to panic because of the lack of oxygen, moving his legs, beating his arms to dislodge his aggressor but nothing helped, the other was much stronger than him. Reflexively, he tried to breathe but this serious mistake only made him drink water before he was brutally held out of the water and dragged in the mud.

Rejecting the water from his lungs coughing violently, the junkie found his two shoulders pressed to the ground and his pelvis, held under the body of the other.

"Elliot ...?"

Called the youngest, who could now see in more detail the form that held him. The moon was no longer hidden by the thick clouds, which gave the Junkie the opportunity to discover in more detail the bestial face of Mirage. The latter had fangs, ready to shred his face. Golden-colored eyes and black ears that overlooked his skull. Behind him, a thick tail swayed slowly from one side to the other.

" Elliot ... We're in the same team ..."

Octane tried again before swallowing his saliva when Mirage leaned over his throat and closed his eyes, ready to get the same fate as their teammate but something hot and wet gently lapped the moisture in the hollow of his skin, disturbing the young Legend who opened his eyes again, confused, before starting to scream in agony.

Mirage had cruelly planted his fangs in the hollow of his throat, breaking his armor in a burst of violet particles, tearing his skin and muscles in a gory sound that made him sick. The dreadful beating of his heart was blocking his ears as he quickly bleeded out as he struggled, hitting Mirage but the blows were getting weaker and weaker until he could not even hear the breath of his aggressor who was so close to his ear. Everything had become cold, a feeling of dizziness all over his body.

Motionless and letting out his last sigh, Octane saw Mirage's golden eyes turn slowly to scarlet red like an ink that was diffused in the water and this was the last picture that Octane saw before waking up at night in the infirmary.

____

Octane awoke with a startled cry. The distress he felt made the electro cardiogram panic which began to emit rapid and sonorous beeps. His body remembered exactly what had happened in the ring but did not seem to realize he was safe. A nurse slipped quickly into the room and came to hold him against the bed while a second person injected a product into his infusion to calm him down.

"Octavio, what's wrong with ya? Asked a voice he knew only too well and quickly, his pulse went down until he found himself completely under the effect of the sedative. I heard tha yer team did nat even pass tha first ring, what happened? "

To be honest, he did not even know what had happened in the arena. He shook his head and turned his back on his friend but she came back to the assault and went around the bed to face him.

"Octavio Silva, she said firmly. If ya do nat tell me what happened to ya and why yer panicked like dat, it'll go badly if I learn it from anotha mouth."

Stubborn as a mule despite the false threat of the other, Octane shook his head again and this time tried to hide under the blanket, pulling the sheet over his head but Ajay stopped him.

"I'm not yer enn'my, Tav."

Octane sighed loudly then, touching the hollow of his neck. Apprehensively, he expected to feel a toothache but nothing was on his skin, it was as smooth as a baby's skin

" We .. We were attacked by a wild beast.  
\- Wild beast? Snorted Ajay. The only wild beasts in tha ring are tha Flyers who are harmless and the two Titans who are as nice as cows, watch for the foot though. But, more seriously, she said, scraping her throat at the murderous look she received from Octane. What kind of beast? "

The junkie did not think so far. Mirage, Elliot was a legend better known than him, he had only been in the game for a few months while Elliot ... for years. Would she think he wants to hurt the image of the trickster? Maybe he would get the wrath of other legends like that. Maybe he should keep that for himself, keep the secret? Or spit it all?

Clack. Clack.

Ajay snapped her fingers in front of the face of the junkie who came back to him before stammering.

"A new kind of Flyer! It was ... Neon blue, and black! Lied the latter. Super aggressive, we could not do anything.  
\- But that does not exist--  
\- Listen chica, it's fine, okay? Just ... will have to be careful next time, sì?  
\- wait, what d'ya think you doing right naw ?  
\- Huh? He said, removing the infusion. I go home, why?  
\- Tav, I really advise ya ta leave in a few hours because ---  
\- Mierda - Hey! He lifted the blanket. Dónde está mi prótesis?  
\- S'rry but, ya came back with a single prosthesis, will have to settle for crutches but ya really need ta stay ---  
\- No, I'm sick of this chimical smell, I go home.  
\- As ya wish but I warned ya, do nat call me in ten minutes to pick ya up.  
\- Uh, te quiero Jay, said Ajay raised her eyes to the sky.  
\- I'll get ya some crutches, she informed him before leaving the room, leaving Octane to recover his personal belongings such as his glasses and then on the return of the latter, he kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room and join his apartment. "

____

It took longer to get to his apartment than expected. With one leg, crutches AND still under a slight dose of tranquilizer, the trip was a little more laborious.

"Ya should take a taxi, Ajay said one last time at the hospital's door.  
\- Nah, by the time it would be coming, I would be on my couch already "

She had just rolled her eyes one last time before letting him go home.

Passing through his front door, what struck Octane in the first place was the smell of his apartment. Discreet, but strangely pleasant.

Home Sweet Home.

He got rid of his clothes, which he hanged on his coat-rack, joigned his bedroom to exchange his defective prosthesis for the one he was keeping to hang out in his apartment. He was somewhat sad about the result, this pair was one of his favorites ... he was not going to throw it just because its twin was missing. It had some sentimental value ... He was just going to beg Ajay to create another one for him.

Much more comfortable now, Octane joined his kitchen and looked in his cupboards for something to restore his hungry stomach. Instant noodles will do the trick.

Passing his hands in his bicolor hair, the young legend shuffled to the couch on which he jumped on and turned on the TV. Ah. He glanced at the holographic clock. Midnight. He sighed. No wonder why there was nothing on the screen at that time, so he opted for something easier, Netflix, and take back South Park where he left off.

Midnight five. Another few minutes before going to get his noodles. He focused again on the screen before taking deep breathes several times. It was strange, still that pleasant smell that tickled his nose? He layed down a little more comfortably on his sofa before feeling a slight heat spreading from the hollow of his neck. He putted his hand over this part of his body, as if he was going to get ride of the sensation with this gesture but it did not worked because when he took a new inspiration, the pleasant smell penetrated his system who reacted in spreading more heat from the base of his neck to his lower abdomen.

"What the shit ?"

Growled the spaniard who put his hand over his face, wiping drops of sweat. Sweat? Did he have a fever? Octavio did not ask questions and stood up to go to his bathroom to search xor some pills in his cqbinet which was what he called his pharmacy. He grabbed a box, cracked the plastic and opened his tap to get the pill. When he straightened up, he saw his reflection in the mirror. His skin was slightly pink, covered by a few drops of sweat that he hastened to remove by splashing his face with water. The icy effect made him believe for a moment that everything had returned to normal but once the effect faded, the smell striked again and Octane looked at his crotch.

"Hello boner, really?"

Maybe Ajay had put more than just a sedative into his infusion. Whatever ... no ... Ajay could be a fearsome warrior, but she could never have done something so petty, unlike Caustic.

But something was wrong. His blood was buzzing in his ears, his legs were flogging, he was dizzy. With difficulty, he groped around using his walls as a support to find his room. The sound of his microwave did not even interested him anymore, he would eat when he wakes up.

As best he could, Octane slipped under his blanket, not even bothering to remove his prostheses. He made himself comfortable in his cushion and closed his eyes, sighing loudly with discomfort. He was far too tired to take care of his little problem on the south and hoped that it would go away but as the minutes passed ... He was still rigid. Octane then turned furiously to his other side, the cold side of his cushion to cool his face a little. But he felt as if he were suffocating and hastily removed the quilt under which he had taken refuge, and it was with no surprise that he noticed that he was covered with sweat. The fever was surely falling and the pills working. But what about his erection? He had no explanation. Octane sighed softly and then knelt down, his head resting on his cushion, obviously too weak to stand upright. He dropped his shorts under his thighs and slid his hand down on his penis, squeezing it slowly before to clutch his teeth when he realized that he was being more sensitive than usual, a sensibility quite exquisite ...

Clutching his cushion with his free hand and moaning in a smothered way, the legend had never felt such sensations just by sliding his hand down his penis. He felt that his body did not have enough, that he was missing something. He had nothing at his disposal just his hands, so slowly he brought his free hand to his lips and slid two fingers slowly inside, sucking on the tips at the same pace as his hand who was touching him oh so deliciously. With an obscene "pop", he released his fingers, which he then slowly dragged on his intimacy. He began to lubricate the place before teasing his entry with the tip of his finger, pretending to penetrate his privacy several times before inserting his finger completely. His voice was lost in his room as his body begged him to spread his legs and add more fingers, more friction and Octane was far too insatiable to refuse his body what it was craving for.

Without waiting, a second finger was introduced and the delightful sensation of being spread that way almost made him cum on the spot, if it was not for the strange sensation that occurred, producing a halt in all movements.

Octane straightened up and saw in horror that surplus of liquide that was leaking all along his thighs, darkening his blanket. He brought his hands to his face, not understanding what was happening before his heart skipped a beat when a voice rose in the darkness.

"You took your sweet time."

Octane could only turn around and press his back against the wall before asking, fear in his stomach.

"Who's there ? Whoever it is, I'm not kidding, I'm armed!  
\- Uh ... Said the form in the dark. I doubt that in your state you can do anything, Tav.  
\- I'm really not in the mood, get the fuck out of my house!  
\- And that's how you treat your Alpha?  
\- My what al-pa, huh? Stammered Octane, who was beginning to lose patience. This is my last warning!  
\- Uh .. "

The form in the dark stepped forward, revealing a man he had met several times before. Elliot "Mirage" Witt. The fear then settled in the body of Octane who found himself petrified by the latter who came closer to climb on his bed.

"What a pleasure it was to watch you struggle for hours, not understanding what was happening to you, began the legend before approaching so much that his nose touched Tavi's "

The older man's gaze then rested on the hollow of his prey's neck, before descending a little lower, smiling when he saw the latter still so hard.

"You do not understand, do you?  
\- Understand what ? Octavio hissed, trembling with frustration.  
\- This bite I gave you is special, he said, touching the skin with the tip of his finger. The saliva that I injected into your body changed many things ... Apex can heal wounds well but that? Uh ... neither seen nor known, undetectable.  
\- You .. You killed me in the ring .. d-despite being in same team ...  
\- Oh, it's just a detail.  
\- A detail ?! And the kid you slaughtered? Then, me? Why me ? What do you want from me ?! "

Mirage smiled at him before abruptly dragging him on his back, pulling him by his legs. He straddled his thighs again before grabbing the rigid member of his prey in his hand, which producted a hiccup of shameful pleasure.

"The boy will recover, said the predator nonchalantly. But you ... you're special, we're compatible, don't you understand?"

The older man bent over the smaller one and buried his face in the crook of Octane's neck. The latter reflexively tried to trash himself out from it, frightened that he would finish like in the arena but without possibility to return this time, to really die, before being struck by a detail.

His eyes started to water because of a special smell and the pleasure Elliot's hand was gaving him. The smell he had smelled throughout his apartment was Mirage. And the beast smiled against his skin when he heard the youngest take a deep breath and relax.

"That's it ... you've finally understood, aren't you? We're soul mates and you're mine."

Octane would want to laugh at that but ... He felt no fear, no disgust, no objections. He was intoxicated by the smell that surrounded this man, a sense of security. It was strange. Octavio even wondered if he was not under the influence of the other and if he was not being a puppet now, from which he would pull the strings? Would he be happy to live in the lie?

But Mirage's tender gesture brought him back to the present. He faced the golden eyes of the latter and let the other caress his cheek tenderly before being submerged by another wave of ...

"Pheromones.  
\- Hm ..?  
\- I said I released a lot of pheromones, it must make you a little crazy, I'm sorry, you're my first partner and for life so .. I'm a little excited. Hm, it's ... It's the smell or, mh, the scent you smell around me, you know? "

Octane nodded slowly. He now understood why his body was reacting.

"Hm .. like, you have a part of me inside you, we are ... connected ... and ... my pheromones triggers your sexual desire and--  
\- Okay, Okay I think I understand. "

Octane rolled his eyes before being surprised by a finger that strolled along his intimacy.

"And ... is that normal ... ? Octane asked, pointing to the excess liquid that was flowing.  
\- Hm? Yes, extra lubricant, something from Omega.  
\- Wait ... you ... you're a werewolf?  
\- Yep.  
\- But .. Tha-That does not exist !  
-And yet, I am here.  
\- ... you ... Are you ... my alpha?  
\- Yep.  
\- And that makes me ... your omega?  
\- Affirmative.  
\- And - F-Fuck ... Moaned Octane when Mirage inserted a second finger without warning. And .. will I .. you know ... like in tales ...?  
"Oh, Mirage said, brushing his lips to his. You will give me a lot of pups. "

Before Octane could say anything, Mirage silenced him with a third finger that entered his wet and warm cavity until he lodged near his prostate accompanied by a precise movement on his penis from which flowed a translucent liquid and a kiss that took his breath away.

Octane was overwhelmed by so many sensations. It was both too much and not enough, an infernal mixture. When he was able to catch his breath, the pause took a short time, he found himself on all fours, hips raised with Mirage just behind him.

"This isn't your first rodeo, right ?  
\- No, Octavio gasped before he felt the tip of his lover's member rub him along his balls until he reached his privacy.  
\- Perfect ... "

Mirage licked his lips before penetrating his intimacy in one smooth movement. His hips were easily pressed against the buttocks of his lover who felt no pain but an immense sensation of exctase. It was so much better than just fingers, he felt complete with Mirage lodged so deeply. The smaller one whined with pleasure as his partner grabbed a handfull of his hair and slammed his head against the cushion. Octane would not admit it but he felt in his place, on all fours with a man to dominate him, make him moan with pleasure with each thrust of his hips. He was going to cum, it was imminent, his body began to dhake violently, more and more until he bit his lips, ready to pour himself into his partner's hand but Mirage stopped abruptly.

His free hand came around his torso and brought him back against his chest. A pathetic moan escaped the youngest when he found himself immobile, impaled on the imposing member of his lover.

The trickter's hand then migrated from his companion's chest to his forehead, from which he brought his bicolor hair back while his second hand was back around his member.

"You'll cum... once I've filled you like a little bitch in heat and you will take it all ... now ... ride my cock baby, and you'll stop when I tell you ..."

Octane nodded gently and felt his lover's lips against his Adam's apple as he swallowed and began to stir his pelvis, closing his eyes as his body reacted to the stimulus of feeling fulfilled once again when he sat down completely on Mirage's member. He opened his mouth to another moan and let Mirage introduce two fingers, letting his saliva run down his digits and his chin while continuing to masturbate his partner until his thighs began to shake once again.

"Mirage ... por favor ...  
\- A little bit more, mh ...? "

Octane began to moan pitifully by redoubling effort, slamming his buttocks against his partner's thighs. He wanted to cum, explode, finally touch heaven but Mirage was more patient, much more patient than him.

"M-Mierda Elliot! Voy A!"

A ferocious movement made him stop dead in his track. The bestial growl of Mirage in his neck petrified him for a few seconds before he realized there was no danger. The older man had just sat him down and held him against his hips.

"Do not move any more, sighed the older man loudly in the hollow of his ear before slipping a hand over his member. Now ... cum for me."

Octane did not understand immediately why he should not move. He shuddered when a tongue came over his ear and tried to move his hips by wriggling a little but it was impossible. Something held him back, something imposing lodged inside him.

Oh.

"You ... in me ... I mean ...  
\- Mh, a wolf thing. "

Octane shook his head without saying anything more, then stiffened abruptly. So close but not yet.

"Make me fucking cum ! "

Octavio pleaded with tears in his eyes, who had been tortured enough for the evening so Mirage redoubled his effort as he listened to his breathing, feeling his body react, and when he heard his lover crying in frustration, the excitement was increased tenfold and he could not help but to come planting his fangs in the pale pulpit of the spaniard which turned into a cocktail of emotions.

He spilled himself profusely in the hand of his lover with a weak moan while feeling inside of him the oldest cumming at the same time, feeling how much he was filled by the beast. It had been so intense that the smallest blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, he was naked and in his bathtub, surrounded by hot water and a pair of strong arms.

"Hey, Mirage murmured, looking at Octane fluttering, disoriented.  
\- What happened ?  
\- You fell asleep right after you came and I said to myself, we could take a bath. "

Octane raised an eyebrow but did not object, he was tired and it was not so unpleasant.

"You know, we could have avoided all that scary wolf stuff if you had just invited me to the restaurant.  
\- I am sincerely sorry, and I must say that the full Moon has not arranged anything.  
\- Mh ... So ... We're Soul Mates? How can you be sure?  
\- It's almost inisti-Ina-stinc --- natural. You attract me like a magnet, I knew it was you.  
\- It's a wolf thing, too?  
"Hm-mh, said Mirage, nodding his head.  
\- But ... If i ever like, I do not feel the same attraction?  
\- Then I'll make you fall in love.  
\- And if I do not want to, if i hate you ?  
\- I will lock you in a basement until you fall in love with me.  
\- Stockholm Syndrome mh ... "

Octane laughed and was joined by the oldest. Something was clicking between them. Maybe soul mates really existed. He felt ... good with him.

"Invite me to the restaurant then, said Octane. Starting at zero, getting to know each other, et cetera?"  
\- Do you really want to? We can just, you know, continue like that ?  
\- What the shit ? Yes ! You owe me that!

Mirage laughed before placing a kiss on the top of his companion's skull.

"Whatever you want, I've been waiting for you for so long."

Around him, the younger one felt Elliot's grip tightening, trapping his heart. He was so sweet, endearing.

"By the way ... it was a joke when you said that ... I would have ... mh ... kids ... you know ...?  
\- Mh? Yes, I just wanted to tease you.  
\- You sick son of a b--- "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo ! Don't have beta, sorry for the grammar ;^; hope you'll have a good moment !

"Oof ... my head ..."

Moaned painfully Octavio who was finally coming back to him. Gently massaging his temple with the idea of soothing his migraine, he tried to open his eyes but the harsh light of the room only made him close them again, grumbling.

After a few long minutes, he was finally able to get used to the aggressive light. The first thing that struck him was the strange room he was in. An immaculate white room to blind you with such lighting. It consisted of a single large window which opened onto a huge corridor where other boxes similar to the one he was in were located. It looked like he was in a bsement ? This "room" or whatever the name, if you want the opinion of the Junkie, had a sterile smell noted the latter with a frown.

Lying on the ground, Octavio straightened, trembling like a leaf, his entire body seemed sore and not very reactive. He certainly had been drugged to be dragged here uneventfully. Once on his feet with some difficulty, he stood in front of the said window and stuck his face on it to see more clearly. Not easy when the light in his room was reflected on the glass and hid the rest. He tried to see the slightest sign of life there, but not the shadow of a heartbeat on the other side of the ice.

He stepped back, then looking around the room. Three thick walls. No hatches on the ceiling or on the floor with which he could escape and it was not even worth trying to open the imposing sliding door, it would not move an inch.

Fulminating, the junkie started pacing in front of the door. He knew where he was, this basement was familiar to him. He punched the transparent surface with his fist, asking to be let out but nothing. No answers from the other side, great. He was going to miss his meeting with his sponsors.

"HEY! Hello earth? Anyone ??"

He yelled to the owner that he knew only too well, hoping to get attention and that's when he heard activity outside of his prison. It was the sound of a giant's footsteps, to believe the muffled sound of the boots advancing gradually in the room and finally he saw it outside the window; the silhouette of this immense man who was holding an inert form on his shoulder.

"Ah, finally! I was getting impatient. Okay, if you could let me go now? I have important things to do; No time for your little Frankenstein experiences. Ah, also, next time instead to gas me, send me a text or an email, as you want, you know I don't miss an opportunity to challenge death so no need to kidnap me. "

But the other ignored him royally, he didn't even give him the shadow of a glance and Octane's blood made only one turn.

"Do you think everyone is at your disposal ?! At least warn me next time, shit! I had organized a shooting day, you're ruining everything!"

And to his surprise, the man finally turned to him. Octane then put his glasses up on his forehead and lowered his mask which he let rest on his neck. Casually, he came to lean against the surface, a smile on his lips that let two sharp canines protrude.

"Are you going to let me out of there or what, Caustico?"

The man then raised an eyebrow while maintaining his gaze for a long time then he glanced at the joystick of the door and when he pressed a button, Octavio had really thought that he would come out but instead, a hissing sound was heard from the bottom of his cage. The young man turned and then saw the room fill with gas and the effect was immediate. He began to cough violently. He put his mask back on his face and placed his hand on his mouth, trying to back away to avoid the effects of the gas but it was hardly lost, his head started to spin, his knees weakened.

"¡H-Hijo de Puta!"

Spat the young man, suffocating. He tried to fight the effect of the gas as much as he could but his body weakened and he finally dropped to the ground, helpless. He sighed, cheek glued to the floor as his eyelids closed on their own. His vision gradually darkened and the last thing he saw was Alexander who entered the room and placed an inert body on the ground before coming out and closing the door.

...

When Octavio opened his eyes for the second time in the evening, it was like an hour before : the blinding light, the migraine. But this time, a detail made him open his eyes, his senses alert. The sterile odor was still present but an even stronger second fragrance dominated the room. He straightened abruptly on his elbow, directing his gaze to the source of the odor and when he saw it, a beastly hiss went up from his throat involuntarily, it was instinctive.

"If you think I'm delighted to be locked up with you, you're wrong. Go hiss elsewhere."

The form sitting in the corner of the room watched him with an expression of disgust on his face. He had to feel Octavio's fear and stress. On his nerves, Octavio rolled up his lips despite being hidden under his mask and spat again in a hostile manner.

"This is the worst scenario. A ... vampire and a dog trapped in the same room? Surely a joke !  
\- Hey, who are you calling a dog ?! I'm a wolf!  
\- Does that change anything, pooch? You stink the wet dog, it's disgusting, you burn my nose even at this distance! "

Octane took a step back, his hands open like an eagle's talon as a warning when the wolf pretended to get up.

"Don't come near me or I'm ripping your throat! Octane said intimidatingly."

The wolf growled in his throat, advancing in his direction and Octavio became aware of the difference in size. It was huge. He felt like a mouse in front of a predator that was a hundred times his size and his instincts screamed at him to attack at the slightest hostile sign.

"It's funny, the wolf began in a dismissive tone. Octavio raised an eyebrow. It's funny how you go-vam-am --- the bloodsuckers are so ... arrogant. Look at you. So charismatic, charming but ... you are nothing but snakes. An empty shell filled with venom. "

Ouch.

He was seriously mistaken about him. He was anything but an empty shell filled with venom, the junkie thought bitterly. The reputation of his species sadly altered the true image of his person. He was part of a small exception of his kind, jovial, warm, daredevil. Far from this snobbish image that apparently this wolf had in mind.

Octane had never before faced a werewolf personally. His vampire instinct was alert to this eternal rival whose origins he never understood.

"For your information, I'm not like that at all, amigo.  
\- Oh yes ? For me ... blew the wolf once he was finally at reach. There is only one good vampire .... "

Octavio hadn't even noticed that he was backing up because he jumped when his back hit the rigid shape of the reinforced concrete just behind him. No escape. The Wolf's hand came to rest right next to his right ear and the predator's yellow eyes met those of the creature's emerald colors. Such an intense look. Octavio was hypnotized, if not for the following words that woke him up from his trance.

"A good vampire is a dead vampire."

Before he saw, he heard it. The imperceptible melody of the muscles that contracted before taking off. Octane had just had time to protect his face with his forearm, screaming in pain when fangs tore his arm apart.

He pushed his assailant with a big kick on his abdomen, making him take a few steps back while sacrificing a part of his arm which was found in the mouth of the animal.

The junkie inspected the damage caused by the bite, he had torn the tendons. The bone was raw under the pale light, it was a morbid vision but it was not cut in half, it was a relief, because unlike the flesh, the bones did not regenerate and losing two legs was already enough.

Panting, the legend held his arm down, using his other hand like a tourniquet as his flesh regenerated with slow speed. He felt dizzy, probably from the heavy blood loss.

Eyebrows frowning in pain, he finally looked up at the animal that had spit the piece of flesh on the ground. Vampire blood was certainly not on the wolf menu, idiot.

"You are rather weak for a vampire, especially coming from the pure Silva bloodline."

Octane looked away. He really didn't want to hear anything about his family. Not here, not now and above all, with a wolf. But his lack of response earned him a cruel laugh from the other.

"Did the wolf have your tongue? However, I don't remember having torn it from you like your arm."

Ah, sarcasm. Octane glanced at his arm and then tried to turn the situation to his advantage.

"For a stupid dog, you're pretty cute."

Oh ? The ears of the wolf had quivered. Had he flattered his ego? But the other quickly regained his composure.

"If you had been a wolf, maybe your compliment would have had the desired essom-hoped-for effect --- but it's only tasteless honey coming out of your mouth."

Octane sighed loudly, annoyed. He uncovered his face by removing his mask and let appear a sad smile before showing his person in full with his arm intact. Look at me.

"I'm not like other vampires.  
\- AHAHA! Of course. How many vampires before you said the same thing to me before they tried to cut my head off? Don't make me laugh. You are all the same swelling.  
\- And you, you're even more stupid than I thought! If I wanted to attack you, I would have done it and cut you to pieces. "

The wolf seemed to hesitate, his tail swinging from right to left but when he saw Octavio collapsing on the ground, he pretended to come forward, one hand in front to help him because it was in his nature to help but changed his mind. Maybe it was a technique to lure him? But Octavio was paler than the ground and inert.

"I lost too much blood, he explained with a grin before adding wearily. Please don't attack me. I wouldn't even have the strength to lift a finger.  
\- You frankly don't make me want to. You look like a sick animal, wolves prefer prey more ...  
\- Fresh?  
\- We can say that, confirmed the latter with a smirk, satisfied to compare a vampire to a dead animal. "

The wolf seemed calmer now. Sitting on the ground, taking his pain patiently as Octane waited for his arm to return to its normal state.

A heavy silence had settled and the chattering nature of the wolf broke the silence.

"You know why we are here? I have no memories. I just know I was in my bar, chatting and then I had a drink and woke up here with you."

The junki did not straighten up, he lay on the ground and in a sleepy voice whispered.

"No idea. But expect the worst, Caustic is a real bastard."

The wolf nodded gently and went back into silence.

Why locked a wolf and a vampire in the same room, Octane thought. In order for them to kill each other? No, sorry Alex, but it doesn't seem to be going the way you want it to.

"Elliot.  
\- Mh?  
\- My name is Elliot, Witt.  
\- Why telling me your name now? Curiously asked the vampire. Besides, I already knew it.  
\- Because you're right. You are different. You are Octane, the new legend recently. When I knew that you were a vampire, I thought that you were like the others, in addition to having searched a little to know that you were part of the Silva clan. I kept my distance. My clan hates more than all vampires as far as I can remember. Hatred based on what in the end? You didn't even defend yourself when I attacked you. It wasn't fair id you want my opinion. I think you are like me.  
\- Like you ?  
\- Yes, wolves and vampires don't have to hate each other just because our ancestors decided to. Basically, it's in our genes, but if dogs and cats can coexist, why can't we? "

Octavio nodded gently. Basically, he had no reason to hate wolves. It is true that they could be annoying and smell the wet dog but ...

"And that's exactly why I chose the both of you, said a hoarse voice behind the ice. I observed you for a long time and your pacifist profiles, without counting your predator natures, make you perfect cobayes for personnal purposes. Isn't it exciting? "

Mirage jumped in the direction of Caustic and cracked the thick glass, pressing his fist into it, furious.

"You will regret that, Caustic.  
\- You see me delighted. Before that, I would like to collect some interesting data. At least I hope you will enjoy it at least as much as I do.  
\- Hey! "

Protested Mirage before turning his gaze to the scientist's hand. Again, he pressed the control panel and a gas started to fill the room. Octane got to his feet, a hand covering his nose and mouth, but he was already suffocating.

When he thought he would succumb again to Morpheus, Octavio noticed that something was wrong. This gas was different from the first. He entered his body without pain, numb his senses and his limbs. He felt like his body was on fire, a funny feeling for a cold-blooded creature.

"Caustic ... what the hell is this ..."

Grumbled the junkie, glancing at Mirage whose behavior seemed alarming.

"Elliot ...? Amigo, are you okay ...?"

The wolf who stood in profile in front of him was different. His golden eyes were wide, focused on an invisible spot on the floor. His thick tail swinging from right to left was ruffled and his hands ... Octavio had never seen such large claws in a canine.

At the sound of the younger man's voice, Mirage slowly turned his head in his direction. He was trapped in a strange trance. Octavio then approached cautiously, his intact hand stretched in the direction of the wolf.

"It's going to be fine ... we're going to get out of here after this madman has finished playing the idiot ... Sì?"

He put his hand on Mirage's shoulder. Big mistake. The pupils of the older, who were dilated like a bottomless pool, became as thin as a piece of paper and Octane suddenly found himself thrown with incredible force against the wall. The shock was such that he was breathless and when his breathing returned, he coughed up a spray of blood and fell on his injured arm.

He did not understand. Was it the real Elliot, or that stupid gas? Octavio was afraid. And the fact that the big wolf was already walking towards him made him panic. He tried to crawl away but was brought back by a hand which pulled on his prosthesis. Octane tried desperately to plant his nails on the ground to slow the action but to no avail. He was turned on his back as if he weighed nothing.

The beast positioned itself above him, overhanging it with all its height. The vampire on the other hand had frozen in instinct, anticipating an attack but none of this happened. He felt the muscular thighs of the wolf on either side of his body trapping his hips in a warm embrace before his heart missed a beat in his chest. Mirage had just pressed his body against him for a fraction of a second but it was enough for Octane to notice.

Slowly, he brought his intact hand below the large predator and gently pressed his palm on the crotch of the latter. Not surprisingly, a sigh escaped from the wolf's throat which came to seek more friction against this hand by closing its eyes, moving its hips slowly. He highly appreciated the feeling of friction against his sensitive organ. Octavio then tightened his hand around him harshly but without hurting him and whispered.

"Is that what you want ?"

Mirage nodded, gave a slow thrust again against his hand before changing position. Octane obediently allowed himself to do so, not wanting to make his case worse. He did not know if it was the effect of gas or something else, but he would be lying if he said that he was not taking advantage of the situation himself because he found himself on all fours, hips presented as an offering to the predator. It was giving him the adrenaline he was so fond of.

His shorts and underwear then found themselves lowered to the height of his knees, discovering his privacy and weak point to what could have been a deadly enemy but ... Elliot was not.

He did nothing but make Octavio sigh when he came to massage his buttocks, kneading each orbs respectively which he took a malicious pleasure in grasping them generously.

The vampire exhaled a trembling breath of excitement hiding his flushed face with shame in his forearms. He was trying to ignore the fact that if he looked up, he would meet the evil gaze of Caustic who was observing this strange spectacle. He tightened his fingers nervously, trying not to think too much about this detail but the fact of feeling observed triggered in the little one a wave of excitement which did not escape his partner.

"Oh mierda ..."

Moaned the youngest when the wolf came to surround his member with his hand before literally squeaking when the older man's tongue sensually lapped the tip of his penis. A shiver stirred the entire Hispanic. He would never have thought for a second that one day he would let a werewolf touch him like this but ... How can you resist this carnal sensation? This tongue which went up slowly along his rigide member to join his balls which he sucked slowly. He felt Mirage smile when he let out a new moan, the bastard.

"Por favor ... Vàmos, give me más ..."

Murmured Octavio, moving his hips a bit and Mirage certainly didn't need a decoder to understand. Very quickly, a new sigh escaped the smallest when the hot tongue of his partner came to lean against his entry. Elliot spread generously his saliva along his intimacy, lubricating the place until the liquid was flowing slowly along his private parts until it reached the tip of his cock. Octavio found himself thinking that he had never been so hot.

Octane gritted his teeth abruptly when his hips were roughly brought back against his partner. Mirage seemed to get impatient, he was rubbing his rigid member still stuck in his clothes against the privacy of his partner. Octavio unfortunately could not help wanting to speed things up and see these stupid pants disappear, feel the skin of the other against his and it was as if he had said it out loud because immediately, the sound of the zipper made him glance back, biting his lip.

With a rough movement, Mirage turned him over, laying him on his back before drawing him again against him by his hips. This gesture earned the wolf a smirk from the vampire who spread his legs, inviting Mirage to stay there.

"Are you afraid? Murmured the vampire when he saw the hesitation in the look of the canine who slowly shook his head negatively. So what is holding you back amigo?  
\- Just the impression of not being myself. It is this gas. I shouldn't be between your legs, or even want to, well you know, given my condition. "

Indeed, Octavio glanced at the proudly erected member of his partner before murmuring in turn.

"What, I'm not even arousing you a little? The look Mirage gave him made him smile with all his teeth, his green eyes shining with mischief. That's what I thought, even a wolf cannot not resist my pretty faACE!! "

It was well deserved, Mirage thought, who had enteredr entirely in the privacy of this particular partner. You shouldn't mock a wolf after all.

With tears in his eyes, Octane had not foreseen that the latter would penetrate him so violently. He was no longer laughing now and it was Mirage's turn to tease him.

"We are going to finish what we started if you don't mind?"

Octane didn't have time to open his mouth as the wolf pressed the junkie's shoulders against the ground before stepping back slowly, requesting a groan of discomfort from the vampire who came to grab the wrists of the other when he came to give a first painful thrust of his hips.

"¡Vamonos!"

Then pressed Octane, planting his nails in the skin of the wolf. A beastly groan escaped from the mouth of the predator when he found himself once again lodged entirely in the guts of the latter and Octane, true to himself, overcame the pain by grabbing his own member which he rubbed to the beat of his counterpart's hips. The junkie looked away when he felt himself starting to lose his minde when the tip of his member came to tease his prostate. At such a rate, he was almost sure to cum in the next few minutes.

"All of this ... makes no sense."

Murmured Mirage, who seemed unable to contain himself any more, each stroke of his hips seemed to become sloppy and less precise.

Eyes closed and mouth deformed by pleasure, Octane opened his eyelids when he felt on his face the warm breath of Mirage caressing his face.

His magnificent green eyes fell on those of the older. Hypnotized by golden color. It pushed Octane to straighten himself on his elbow and bring his face closer to the wolf.

Octane felt Elliot's hesitation. Their lips barely brushed and the junkie thought he was going to push him away but the expression on the wolf's face softened and it was the latter who came to initiate the kiss while keeping a lazy thrust pace . The youngest smirked. Mirage was careful and made sure not to cut himself on the vampire's sharp canines.

Octane then released the hands of his counterpart placed on his shoulders and came to slide them higher until they closed around his neck. He then wrapped his legs around the wolf's hips, pressing his heels against his lower back, drawing the latter closer to his shape.

If his parents could see him, he would be crucified immediately. A wolf and a vampire bonding this way? It was absurd, immoral, unnatural, but the vampire didn't care for the moment. The wolf's tongue against him brushed away all common sense. He hadn't felt this kind of thing for a long time. This intense heat which traversed his body and made him sensitive to touch, he felt dizzy, short of breath.

When they parted in order to recover their breaths, Octane did not miss the opportunity to look at his partner's face in detail before coming to bury his face in the crook of his neck. The smell was not so exquisite, but Octavio didn't mind ... he wanted to run his lips down his throat, trace his pulse with the tips of his fangs. He was dying to taste his skin by sliding his tongue over the tempting surface.

"Mirage? Then called the youngest when he felt the other back up a little.  
\- I'm not going to last much longer, replied the trickster trying to withdraw but the other prevented him.  
\- Finish ... inside ... "

He whispered between two kisses on his neck. Mirage stiffens a bit, imitating the latter's gesture like a mirror. Octane purred, feeling Mirage's lips on his skin, followed closely by his hips movements.

"Again ... Sì ... like that ..."

Moaned the youngest whose neck was ravaged by hungry lips and very quickly, Mirage began to increase the rate of his hips, to the delight of Octane who began to become a moaning mess.

"Merda ... This is too good ... I will cum ... I will cum I will ---"

Like a mantra, Octane repeated this sentence each time Mirage withdrew to snap back fully inside and the vampire could not help grazing his fangs on his lover's neck before closing his jaw on his skin, too tempting to resist. He pierced the skin and while the first drop of blood flowed on his tongue, Octavio felt Mirage plant his fangs in turn on his shoulder and that was what made him come, letting out a pitiful moan.

Mirage had frozen while holding the vampire against him. He hadn't bitten his partner as deeply as when he wanted to behead him. He had barely broken the skin of which he was now licking the traces.

Octavio had yet to let go of his prey, his teeth deep in the other's pulpit. His blood did not have the delicious taste of a human but the hormones he had produced during their lovemaking gave a particular taste to this drink.

When the vampire finally deigned to straighten up, he faced a wolf with questioning eyes. Octavio smiled at him, licking his bloody lips before running his thumb over the corner of his mouth to collect a drop of blood.

"I am surprised that I did not die from a vampire bite.  
\- Huh, I didn't use my venom.  
\- Ah ... it's ... logical ... Herm ... I don't know how a vampire works, to be honest ...  
\- You feel better ?  
\- M-Me? Yes. Yes .. ? I ... I'm sorry. We should never have, well, I mean ...  
\- Hey, Octane cut him off, getting dressed. There was something in this gas. It's not your fault. And it was nice.  
\- It was nice, you think?  
\- Yes. You're my first werewolf, and frankly, this hatred towards vamps and wolves, I find it stupid. You can smell like a wet dog but by that, you're pretty cool. I enjoyed it. "

Mirage wagged his tail, slightly annoyed but soon he gave the same smile in return as the junkie.

"You're the first vampire who aren't snobbish I meet, you're cool too.  
\- Cool and hot!  
\- Shut up, Mirage joked, copying his counterpart, pulling up his pants properly. And now, what do we do?  
\- I suppose we have wait? "

Octane rolled his eyes before shuddering.

"I really need a shower. I hope this big asshole will come back soon. I didn't even notice he was gone.  
\- He's really whack, added Mirage, who crossed his arms before turning his ear to the exit. Ah, when we talk about the wolf.  
\- Oh, finally ! Get us out of here and rapido ! "

Caustic rolled his eyes. He pressed the control panel which this time opened the door. Mirage was the first to get out. He made a sudden movement forward, showing the fangs as if to challenge him as the vampire came out of his cage with his hands behind his head with arrogant nonchalance.

"So what was that for? Couldn't you rent porn like everyone else?  
\- I don't waste my time with such things. My attempt to create a new asset was a complete failure. I did not have the desired effects. There are some adjustments to be made.  
\- Is it for the game ?  
\- Effectively. My first nox slows you down but doesn't kill you, inhuman creatures react differently from humans.  
\- Blablabla. Basically, are you trying to create a specific gas for vamps and wolves?  
\- What a fascinating deduction, well done Mr. Silva.  
\- We can not say that it was a success, grumbled the junkie who had not appreciated the tone of the latter using his name. "

Caustic stared at him coldly before finishing.

"I accidentally created some kind of aphrodisiac for your species. Strange how you seem so different but ... are affected by the same thing. It's interesting."

Mirage blew from the nose, glaring at the older man who was already walking towards his laboratory as if nothing had ever happened.

"What a day, Octane giggled, scratching the floor with the tip of his prosthesis before launching. I ... I'm going to go home.  
\- Wait! The older man held him by the wrist before releasing him immediately, embarrassed. Sorry .. uh I wanted to know if you .. You know, wanted to spit on that old cunt over a drink? Or to get to know each other? Both ? Uh sorry I'm talking too much I will ... I'll go, see you next time ? I mean maybe not it was strange so maybe you don'twant to see me and i understand, truly eh ... and.."

This time, it was Octane who held him by the wrist and he did not released him on the contrary, he tightened his fingers.

"Come on amigo, let's get that drink ! I didn't have time to speak properly with the great Mirage, it's my chance !"

Octavio smiled at him with all his teeth before extending his hand which he placed on the top of the canine's skull. His wavy hair was surprisingly soft. The Hispanic then passed his hand over his weird canine ear which he caressed. It was soft. Mirage's face flushed and the youngest stopped touching his ear.

"Sorry, I was dying to touch it, I'm not disappointed, sneered the vampire.  
\- Hm, it's super sensitive. Uh ... you ... prefer that we go to your place or mine ? "

Octane waddled from one leg to the other. Wow, was he invited to Mirage's place ? What an honor! Whatever ... after the embarrassing situation they had just gone through, he owed him that, didn't he?

"Sì, por favor!  
\- It's cool ! Said the older boy, running his hand over his neck, embarrassed. Ah, I hope no one will ask me what I got bitten by.  
\- Huh, you wear a scarf all the time. No one will notice.  
\- You're right ... A-By the way ... your arm ..? "

Oh. Octane glanced at his arm before shaking it in front of the older boy.

"Like new! I'm just glad you didn't bite it until you tore it off. Losing my two legs is annoying enough, so an arm ... You can imagine how long it took me to learn to walk with that stuff ? MONTHS! And ... [...] "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to feel about it ... but i hope it wasn't that bad ? Don't hesitate to let me know ;^; !!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't so bad ? Leave a comment to let me know ! Kudos are appreciated but comments more, i really need feedback ;^;


End file.
